Anniversary Dinner
by RedBeautyFTW
Summary: Trying to plan the perfect evening means that everything that can go wrong.. will.


Emma stood against the wall in the kitchen. She stared down at the camera in her hands then raised her attention to Ruby. "I can't believe you are seriously going to make me do this." she whined, turning it on and off.

Ruby glanced up from the oven for a moment. "You promised."

"Yeah, but you said it would be quick and Belle's running late." She dropped her arms, pouting. "I have plans with Regina tonight."

Ruby rolled her eyes, closing the oven. "You can take five minutes out of your cuddle time to do your best friend a favor." She wiped her hands on a towel and tossed it over her shoulder. "I'm sure Regina would enjoy the space." She smirked at the dirty look Emma shot her and walked out into the dining room.

Ruby checked that everything in the dining room was perfect. She made sure to set up their booth. The booth they met in. Where they spoke for the first time. Where she brought Belle ice tea until Granny kicked them both out. She walked Belle to the inn that night. Showed her the room she could stay in as long as she wanted. Belle asked her to stay so she did.

And she hadn't left her side since.

The sound of Emma clearing her throat brought her out of her memory. She turned to her friend. "What?"

Emma tilted her head slightly, raising an eyebrow. "You really want me to go outside and take the picture through the window like some stalkerazzi?"

Ruby made a face. "Are you going to question me on everything I ask you to do?"

"So, that's a yes?"

"Emma.."

Emma raised her hand to concede. "Okay, I'm going."

She walked to the door, glancing back at Ruby with a smile. She couldn't deny she was happy for her friend. A whole year with Belle and every day seemed like their first. Ruby smiled more often than any normal person should. Belle was happy and never feared being alone because she knew Ruby would never leave her. Even though she would love to be with Regina, she was glad to be able to share this moment with her two friends. She would be part of capturing the perfect bliss of their anniversary.

Emma placed her hand on the door, pausing for a moment when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and glanced at the screen. A smile crossed her face as she read the message from Regina. She placed the strap for the camera around her neck and text back, opening the door with her hip. Her focus was so intent on the screen, she didn't notice the brush across her leg as she stepped out of the door. She didn't hear the yelling and the barking. She just typed back a message as she walked around the corner of the building.

Pongo ran around the diner, his nails scratching across the floor as he attempted to remain upright. Ruby turned at the sound of his claws hitting the floor. Her eyes widened as she watched him dragging mud across the diner. His mouth was full of something that looked like a bird, dirty and bloody. She held up her hands trying to stop him as he came bounding toward her. At the last second, Pongo skidded around her and started jumping on the booths.

She opened her mouth to scream, but another voice came out. "Pongo!" Leroy yelled, busting through the diner door. "Come back here! Now!"

Ruby turned at the sound of his voice. "What the hell is he doing in here?!" she asked, frantically. "Get him out of here!"

"I'm tryin', Ruby!" He ran toward the dalmatian who simply leaped over to another booth causing Leroy to fall face first onto the seat. He pushed himself up. "He caught a damn bird and I think he wanted to show his wolf buddy."

Ruby made a disgusted face. "I don't have time for dead birds!" She rushed toward Pongo who crouched down on a table and wagged his tail. "It's Belle and my anniversary, Leroy. This can't be happening right now." She took a stepped toward Pongo, holding her hand out. "Pongo, come here."

He released a low growl, his tail wagging. When Ruby reached for him, he jumped over the booth again and landed on her perfectly set up table. Ruby let out a yell and Pongo dropped the dead animal on the table.

She gripped the sides of her hair in disbelief. "No.. no.. no.." she chanted, her voice cracking in distress. "Pongo, pick that-" Her brow furrowed as she sniffed the air. "Oh shit!" She turned on her heels and started toward the kitchen. "Leroy, get him out of here!" She pushed hard on the door and ran into the kitchen.

Pongo jumped from the table to the seat and whined when Ruby disappeared into the kitchen. Leroy took off his hat, rubbing his hand across the top of his head as he took the seat across from Pongo. He exhaled heavily, placing his hands on the table.

"I should have never agreed to watch you tonight." he muttered causing Pongo to whine again and tilt his head. Leroy's eyes shifted to the bottle of wine sitting on the table. "I need a drink." He popped open the bottle and poured himself a glass.

"Leroy!" Ruby shouted, carrying a tray of burnt food into the dining room.

He jumped at the sound of his name being called and spilled the most of the bottle on the destroyed table. "Damn it, Ruby. You scared me!"

She slammed the tray on the counter and stalked toward him. "That's not for you!" She grabbed the bottle from his hand and brought it down hard on the table. She closed her eyes, releasing a heavy sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "This is a disaster. This whole night has turned into a disaster."

"Ruby? What happened in here?"

Ruby turned quickly at the sound of her name being called. Belle walked toward her, a curious expression on her face. Her blue eyes surveyed the damage around the diner. They fell on the table, seeing the attempt at the romantic place setting that was obviously to destroyed by the man and dog now occupying their booth.

Ruby's face saddened. "I had everything set up for you. Then Pongo came barreling in here and Leroy then the food burned and-" Her ramblings were cut short by Belle's lips pressing against hers. She sighed as Belle slowly pulled back, her fingers brushing against her cheeks. A slow smile crossed her lips. "I just wanted to give you the perfect anniversary."

Belle returned her smile, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck. "It's perfect as it is."

Ruby furrowed her brow in question. "Even with everything destroyed?"

Belle nodded. "The fact that you tried is enough for me." She kissed her softly again. "Just out of curiosity... how did all this chaos begin?"

At that moment, Emma entered with a huge grin. She walked toward the two women, extending her hand out to hand Ruby the camera. "Happy anniversary." she said, placing the camera in Ruby's hand before turning and walking back out of the diner.

Ruby watched her go for a moment then started to look through the photos. She laughed. "I'll show you." she replied as she took Belle's hand and lead her toward the back of the diner..


End file.
